Can't be love (Emison Fanfic)
by DarkHorse1996
Summary: AU. Alison transfers to a new school called Rosewood High. With her best friend and long-time crush Emily missing, she tries to forget her past, and is certain that she's gone. But is that true? Follow Alison through Rosewood High and her difficulties with her past. All the girls make an appearance as well as other characters. Other ships may be presented as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Can't be love (Emison fanfic)

A/N So, this is my third Emison fanfic(I know I'm such a dork, but I love these two too much) and since the first two were based on the show(and were only one-shots), I thought I would do an AU(Alternative Universe) story. However, it STILL will have some traits from the show(and possibly the books). Oh, and be patient with the first chapter. So, without further ado, here's the story, I hope you'll like it! :)

Alison POV

I observed the cafeteria, taking in my surroundings. I recently transferred to a new school called Rosewood High, and so far I didn't do a great job in making friends. At my previous high school, I was the most popular girl in my grade. Everyone was terrified of me, and they did exactly what I told them to do. But this school was so out of my comfort zone. Here at Rosewood High, I was the awkward, shy girl. I could barely look anyone in the eye and I never said a word in class. And don't get me started on the presentation I made in English. Oh my God, it was so embarrassing; I did the worst thing anyone could do, during a presentation I-

''I know, the food they serve here is beyond gross'' a high-pitched voice broke me from my reverie. I averted my eyes to the owner of the slightly irritating voice.

''I'm Hanna, by the way'' the girl informed, smiling. Okay, so the bimbo's name was Hanna. Why is she here, and why is she being friendly to me? I didn't even greet the girl, and I already disliked her. I reluctantly plastered a weak smile before I answered her.

''Oh hi, the food is okay, I was just thinking,'' I replied quickly.

''About what?'' Hanna inquired, pulling a chair out to sit. Was this girl serious? I did everything in my power to not make a nasty remark.

''Oh, nothing in particular, just you know, school stuff,'' I said my voice straining a little. I've known the girl for two minutes and she's already getting on my nerves.

Hanna stared at me, some sort of half-smile half-smirk on her face. ''You know, you can just tell me if you don't like me.'' she said casually.

I widened my eyes in shock. Was I that easy to read? I always thought I was good at hiding my emotions.

''No, i-it's just tha- that I-I'm new a-and I don't really k-know people here,'' I finally managed to say. I mentally face palmed myself. Great, now I stammer too. This just made Hanna's smile grow even more.

''Awww you're so cute, you don't have to be nervous!'' she assured, gushing. I was about to tell her to scram, before the school bell reverberated through the cafeteria. ''Ugh, the bell of hell'' Hanna groaned, getting up from her seat. Her comment earned a snicker from me. Maybe this girl wasn't that bad. As I was getting up from my seat as well, she turned to me, and looped my arm in hers.

''What class do you have right now?'' she asked.

''Um, History, I think'' I replied quietly.

''Oh my God, me too!'' she beamed. Okay, maybe I take back what I said earlier about this girl.

The walk with Hanna had to be one of the most awkward walks I've ever taken with anyone in my life. This girl just didn't know when to shut up. She kept asking me about myself and why I moved here, and what kind of designers I liked. I kept giving her one word answers, not once lifting my head from the ground. She seemed to incorporate this in her mind after a while and stopped asking me questions.

''You never told me your name, alien'' Hanna finally said, as we reached History class. I lifted my head and looked her in the eye.

''I'm Alison,'' I said my voice full of confidence. ''Alison DiLaurentis''.

A/N I know, I know no Emison in the first chapter, but be patient! I want their relationship to unfold slowly, not have them together in the first chapter and have 54 babies. I intend this story to be about 20 chapters, so there will be A LOT of Emison. There will be Emison in the next chapter I promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

Can't be love (Emison fanfic)

A/N Second chapter, and there's of course Emison as promised :).

Alison POV

After the tiresome day in school, I decided to treat myself and check out the new coffee shop. Seriously, Hanna is a handful, but she is one of the most sincere people I've ever met. Once you get to really know her, she's not that bad. Once I went inside, I was instantly welcomed with the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I went up to the counter and decided to order a vanilla latte, my favorite and went to sit on one of the comfortable couches. The coffee shop was old-fashioned, yet modern; the walls were a nice pastel green color and even though there were too many unnecessary stuff, like a little ridiculous yellow bunny lamp, and an unflattering poster of Gene Simmons. Other than that, the place was great.

I shook my head slightly, as to clear my thoughts, and observed the place once again. My heart stopped when I noticed a pair of all too familiar brown eyes staring at me. A knot formed in my stomach. This can't be happening, I thought. I must be hallucinating. I forcefully closed my eyes, and counted to ten before I opened them. The same brown eyes stared back at me, but this time the girl had different features. Her skin wasn't tan and her eyes were differently shaped. The girl approached me with concern apparent on her face.

''Hey, are you okay?'' The girl asked worriedly. My face dropped. I knew it was too good to be true. She was gone, and I had to accept that.

''Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now,'' I blurted out. I shifted back in my seat, a grimace on my face. What was up with my behavior lately? It was probably because of the hallucinations. Yeah, that had to be it; it was messing with my mind.

The girl's demeanor didn't change. She still had that pitying expression on her face. There was something familiar about her. Even though she was a complete stranger, I could perceive that this girl was genuinely concerned about me.

''I know, we've just met, and this sounds weird, but you can confide in me,'' the girl assured, her face slowly forming into a smile.

''I'm Spencer, by the way,'' she added, extending her hand. I shifted forward in my seat, extending mine as well.

''Alison'' I informed, bucking my head down, not meeting her eyes. The girl brightened even more for some odd reason.

''You're Alison? I've heard about you,'' Spencer thought aloud. I lifted my head and grimaced at her once again. She had heard about me? Nobody knew me in this town. Well, there's a first for everything. But then again, there was something familiar about her; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

''I go to the same high school as you do. Rosewood High?'' Spencer helped. ''I've seen you walk around by yourself, but I was kinda reluctant about approaching you'' Spencer finished sheepishly.

I raised my eyebrows in a mix of confusion and amazement. I still had that abnormal feeling in my stomach. I had seen her before. I smiled at her and sat back down. I motioned for her to sit as well.

''Well, Spencer, it's really nice to meet you, and you seem like a really frank person,'' I started. ''So, I'm gonna tell you why I gawked at you like that'' I explained sheepishly. Spencer smiled warmly at me, and motioned for me to keep going. I took a deep breath and told someone about Emily for the first time.

_Flashback _

''…-And then I said: No, I think you've already had enough tan honey, you look like Oompa Loompa!'' Emily explained giggly. I burst out in an uncontrollable laughter. She was one of funniest persons I've ever met. I couldn't help but admire Emily's laugh. It was this cute girly giggle. I stopped laughing and gazed at her. She wiped away fake tears and noticed me gazing at her.

''What is it, Ali? Do I have something on my face?'' She asked playfully, still giggling a little. I don't know why, but recently I've felt weird around Emily lately. And by weird, I mean every time she cancelled on me to hang out with Ben, I would instantaneously become jealous and almost cry. Every time we accidentally touched, my heart sped up a little more. Every time she called me, my heart lifted. Every time I saw her, she became more and more beautiful. I just thought it was nothing at first, but now I knew that it something else. I never thought I would feel this way about her, and it scared me to the core.

''Yeah, in fact you do,'' I said quietly, slowly leaning towards her and kissed her. Her lips were incredibly soft, better than a guy's lips. Time seemed to slow down; those three seconds felt like minutes. She didn't back away immediately, which I was exceedingly grateful for. I leaned back, now blushing furiously. Emily smiled mischievously at me, slowly backing away.

''What was that for?'' I gulped hard, a tight knot forming in my stomach. I don't know what came over me; I just knew I had to do it. I was normally never nervous; this was such a peculiar act. I never did something like this. I was the one who bossed people around and had a hard, cold surface. But it was different with Emily. She broke down those walls.

''That was for being such a great friend'' I stated jokingly. She didn't seem the least bit convinced by my statement, but shrugged it off.

''Okay, well I'm going out to get some fresh air,'' Emily announced, leaping from her seat in an unusually fast pace. ''O-okay'' I croaked uneasily by her sudden movement. I contemplated on going with her, but refused since I sensed she needed some time alone. I sat back, resting my palms on her bed, contemplating the situation with a frown on my face. I looked around and notice her school books messily lying around. Behind her stacked books, lay a huge almost worn-out photo album. I rose from the bed and made my way to the album. I opened the book and a smile rapidly crept on my face. I almost cooed out loud at the cuteness. Emily looked really cute as a baby. I flipped through the pages, admiring every single photo of Emily. There were some other people with her, sometimes family, sometimes friends. I came to a halt at one of her newest photos. The picture was of Emily at a frat party hugging a girl and smiling broadly at the camera. The girl had the same color eyes as Emily and was a bit taller than her, but she wasn't as beautiful as Emily was.

A shrill scream suddenly filled my ears, and I averted my eyes to the window seat and glanced around the area, trying to find Emily. Since I couldn't find her, I quickly went downstairs and out the door.

''Emily? Emily, where are you?'' I called out anxiously. The forest before me appeared dark and grievous, and Emily knew I had a fear of forests. Especially when it became dark. I hesitantly walked in the forest in hopes of finding Emily really fast. She'd better not be kidding, I thought suddenly becoming indignant. This was not funny, and especially not at 12:45 AM on a chilly autumn night. ''Emily, come on it's not funny anymore come out from wherever you're hiding because I'm freezing my ass off here.'' My voice grew louder and more enraged. As I walked further into the forest, I could make out Emily's white cardigan. Furrowing my eyebrows in wrath, I picked up my pace and shouted at her.

''Emily, what the hell? If this is your idea of some sort of sick joke, it's not fun-''

And then everything went black.

A/N Uh oh, what happened?! You'll have to wait 'till the next chapter to find out;) Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Can't be love (Emison fanfic)

A/N Wooow, It's been awhile. I'm so sorry for posting this so late, school happened -.- I'll post more frequently I promise :). Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wanna dedicate this chapter too spashleybrittana4ever, just because she's so so so sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)

Chapter 3

Alison POV

''And the next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed with half of my hair chopped off.'' I finished, looking up at Spencer. I left the part where Emily and I kissed. That's something between me and Emily. Her brown eyes were wide-eyed and full of apprehension. I grabbed the left side of my hair and showed her the scar, just behind the temple. She reached for it, but jerked back, wincing audibly. It was hard talking about that night and what had happened to me the day Emily went missing. I still remember the date. 15th of February, the day after Valentine's Day. Her parents had gone on a honeymoon in the Bahamas, and I was to spend the weekend with Emily. I still can't forget her mother's devastating expression when she visited me at the hospital. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy. Her dad remained muted and motionless beside her. They separated shortly after she disappeared. I never heard from any of them ever again.

''I did everything, Spencer. I tried, I really did and I couldn't find her. I let her down. I let my best friend die.'' I had tears in my eyes threatening to spill at any moment. Spencer had a mixture of shock and melancholy across her features. She opened her mouth as to say something but seemed to revise. Instead, she reached out and took my hand.

''Alison, the last thing you should do is blaming yourself. You couldn't have possibly known that she would've disappeared just like that.'' Spencer assured, holding my hand. It looked like she wanted to say more, but held her tongue. She sighed audibly before continuing.

''I'm really happy you told me this, Alison. I never really knew Emily, but I met her once at a party. She told me about an Alison. I guess that was you'' Spencer said, smiling. Realization suddenly hit me. I widened my eyes in shock, slack-jawed. Spencer was the girl who'd hugged Emily at that frat party. That's why I'd had this nagging feeling in my stomach. Spencer noticed my sudden change of expression, and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

''What did Emily tell you about me?'' I inquired, curious about what Emily could have said about me. Spencer's smile grew even wider, her eyes twinkling with some emotion I couldn't figure out.

''She didn't say that much, but she mentioned you being the best friend anyone could wish for. And then she said something about having a tiny girl crush on you.'' Spencer explained chuckling. She sat back in her seat observing Emily with a mischievous smirk. A shiver ran down my spine. Emily had a crush on me? And why would she tell Spencer that?

''Why would she tell you that?'' I probed, crossing my legs. She smirked inexplicably and leaned forward. ''I think she was a bit intoxicated, that's probably why,'' She sat back an amused expression on her face. ''Why are you so bothered by it?''. I sighed wearily, and averted my eyes to the door, contemplating on bolting. This conversation felt so uncomfortable. I never talked about my feelings to anyone. I was pretty positive that I didn't have feelings for anyone, but I guess Emily changed that. I whipped my head back at Spencer, who waited patiently, still that amused smirk on her face.

''What?'' I asked irritably, narrowing my eyes at her.

''You liked her, didn't you?'' Spencer said, stating the obvious. Crap, it really was that easy to read me. It always did when it came to Emily.

''I didn't like her like that.'' I defended calmly, crossing my other leg. I know I was in complete and utter denial, but for God's sake, I just met the girl, and I already told her more than enough. She didn't need to know everything, and specifically not my feelings for Emily.

She shook her head in incredulity and chuckled unconscientiously. She casually pocketed out her phone and stiffened before staring back at me wide-eyed.

''Let's just call it a day, shall we? We've been here for over an hour and I really need to start on my homework.'' Spencer said almost sarcastically and seemed suddenly very desperate to leave. I stared at her quizzically and grabbed her arm just before she bolted away.

''Hey, what's with the sudden rush? You seemed pretty into the conversation two milliseconds ago.'' She stared at my hand, then at me with an apologetic look. She took my hand away and walked hurriedly backwards.

''I'm really sorry Alison, I'll call you later, I promise.'' She babbled so quickly, I was so lucky to understand what she'd said.

''You don't even have my number.'' I reminded her, an amused smirk forming on my lips. She stopped dead in her tracks, and rushed back. After collecting the digits, the disordered brunette walked backwards again mumbling the digits, then making a 180° spin and bolted out the door in rapid speed. I chuckled to myself at her sudden gawkiness and decided head home.

''Mom?'' I called out, as I opened the door. I laid my keys aside and walked up the stairs. ''Mom?'' I poked my head in her study. Nope, nowhere to be seen, I thought to myself. I walked back down the stairs to the kitchen and noticed a note lying on the kitchen counter.

_Alison,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'll be in New York for a business trip. I have to be there for at least a week, and I can't promise when I'll be back. It would be a good idea, if you brought some friend over to stay with you. I withdrew about $2000; now if you need more, just give me a call. I love you and take care._

_Mom_

I huffed in frustration. Mom was always up and about with her being an event manager, which included a lot of traveling. I was lucky this time though; it was only to New York. Last time, she had to travel all the way to Tokyo for some exaggerated, fussy fashion designer who refused to conduct business over the phone, and basically told her if she didn't make it to Tokyo she'd get fired. I put the note down, deflated. It was hard not having mom around that often anymore. I remember the times, when we used to go to Ben & Jerry's exclusively for their cookie dough ice cream. Or when we went to the park, where she pushed me on the swing and I giggled profusely and squealed: ''Higher mommy, higher!''

An unexpected tear rolled down my cheek, as I reflected over the fond memories of me and my mom. I crumpled the note, sighing in dejection and trudged upstairs to my room, and flopped headlong on my bed. I rolled over and pocketed out my phone, contemplating on calling Spencer about her abnormal behavior at the coffee shop. Everything was fine, until she looked at her phone. Would it be too presumptuous to ask her what it was? I came to the conclusion that it probably was, since we just met. I pocketed my phone and stared at the ceiling, a million thoughts whizzing in my head. There was always one person popping into my mind, and it happened to be almost every day. Emily. I was always thinking about what I could have done to save her. If I didn't kiss her, she would've been alive right now. She wouldn't have gone outside in the dark, murky woods. She died because of me. The tears threatened to spill yet again, but I refused to cry. I didn't want to dwell in my own little pit of sadness.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. It was probably Hanna or Spencer. I slid unlocked and saw a new text message from Unknown. That was odd. The only ones that had my phone number were Hanna, Spencer and my mom. I opened the text message nonetheless, in bewilderment and astonishment. I gasped and clasped my hands on my mouth.

_What if I told you that your puppy love never died?_

_-A_

**A/N Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Can't be love(Emison fanfic)

A/N First off I am so sorry for posting this so late, i have exams now and they've been horrifying. I promise to update more frequently. This chapter is a bit short , but the future chapters will be longer. Again I'm really sorry for the late post. Well, Without further ado, here's the chapter, I hope you like it! :)

Emily POV

My eyes leisurely fluttered open. It was so dark and sinister. I couldn't make a single thing out. I could be anywhere, really. Maybe I was at home. I tried to picture my home, but all I saw was blackness. My skin prickled. Worst of all, I didn't even know where I was, or what my name was. I tried to move, but my whole body ached. I winced and cursed under my breath. I lay back down on the uncomfortable bed immobilized. I tried again to recall my last memory before I ended up here, but just like before it was all obscured.

Suddenly, a rusty light bulb flickered above my head. I could hear footsteps padding nearby. Despite the aching, I craned my neck to see who it was. All I could see was a person dressed in black with a mask on. The figure stepped closer and loomed over me. I gulped hard and curled my fingers into fists.

''_Finally_'' The figure said melodramatically, waving their hands in front of me as to check if I was really awake. ''I was wondering when you'd wake up.'' The figure walked back and forth in what looked like a motel room.

What the hell had happened? Who was this person? Why was I here? I was so disordered, but I needed answers, and I needed them now. Maybe I could recall something. Albeit that I was a little scared and stunned , I mustered every fiber of courage in my body and cleared my parched throat. ''Where am I?'' I managed to croak out. Fighting the unbearable pain, I succeeded in resting on my palms. The figure stopped pacing around and twisted their head in my direction.

''Don't worry about that,'' The figure sat down on the bed and rested their palms on my shoulders. My face deepened into a scowl. Even though I didn't know what had happened or who this person was, I didn't trust them. That much I could sense. Grasping that I couldn't do anything because of the excruciating pain, I remained unmoving.

''I know that you miss your bestie,'' They continued. ''But I have unfinished business with her, so we two will be spending lots of time together.'' The figure ascended from their place and stroll away, murmuring something like 'If she does what I say' along the way.

''Wait!'' I shouted hoarsely. They twisted 180 degrees. I cleared my parched throat again before speaking. ''What happened to me? Who are you? Why am I here?'' The figure abruptly laughed maliciously and reached in their pocket. They pulled a cluster of photos out and tossed them at me. ''Maybe these will ignite a memory or two'' The figure replied turning and heading for the door. I blinked. All these pictures were of me with some blonde girl. I hunched forward, forgetting about the pain in my body temporarily. I traced my fingers around the edges, trying my best to reminisce _something. _But there was nothing. Nothing sparked my memory.

''Oh, and Emily? The figure reemerged into view. ''You don't get to ask questions. You obey my rules and that's it. Got it?'' They spat and retreated back. I hadn't even heard them come back. The door made a clicking sound, indicating that the door was now locked. I huffed in annoyance and made a face. If they thought I was scared of them, they were completely mistaken. I casted my eyes to the photos again. So my name was Emily. I wondered what the blonde girl's name was. Maybe it was as pretty as she was.

Unknown POV

I locked the door and proceeded to the lair, which was right next to Emily's room. I unlocked the door and went inside. Heaving a relieved sigh I took off the mask and placed it on the desk, which was filled with pictures of Alison smiling blissfully. I paced deliberately around with my hands behind my back. That was so close.

I was beginning to think that she'd never wake up. She'd been out for two years and she'd lost her memory. I didn't intend _that_ to happen. But if that's what it takes to demolish that bitch, then so be it. I'd taken Emily to the hospital and sneaked her out two weeks before she was supposed to be released. I couldn't risk having her in perfect condition. She _had_ to be vulnerable. In a defenseless state. That would ensure and sustain my power over Alison. I smiled again to myself. I knew getting Emily in danger would hurt her. Emily was her weakest spot. Too bad she didn't feel the same. Poor Alison. Let's see if she'll do anything to get her dear Emily back. I pocketed out my innovative phone out and composed a text to the former Queen Bee.

**What if I told you you're puppy love never died?**

Feeling satisfied with the text I hit send. I smirked vindictively and took a photo of Alison and examined it cautiously. This girl had no idea what had coming to her. This was only the beginning.

A/N Please feel free to leave a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Can't be love(Emison fanfic) chapter 5

Alison POV

I sat in History with Mr. Banks talking about the American Depression. I put my hands on my forehead and groaned quietly. Not only did I get a text from some random freak yesterday, and now I had to listen to Mr. Banks talking about the Depression. ''Is something bothering you, Miss DiLaurentis?'' Mr. Banks asked in his jaded voice. I looked up at him. His face was a mixture of rage and displeasure. I gulped and bit the inside of my cheek. I scanned the classroom. All eyes were on me. Hanna sat athwart from me scrunching up her face suppressing a grin. I sent her a stern look. Her face immediately fell and she mouthed a 'sorry' and hung her head.

If this had been at my old school, I would've loved the attention. I would've probably retorted at the teacher with a witty comment. But this school was not my territory. I cleared my throat and spoke up. ''N-No Sir, I-I'm S-Sorry, it won't happen a-again'' Well, there goes my last ounce of confidence I ever had. I managed to stutter once again. Mr. Banks' demeanor didn't change. He heaved a sigh and started to write something on the blackboard. ''I'll see you at detention, Miss DiLaurentis'' he announced. I was just about to groan again, but chose not to, seeing where it had gotten me in the first place. Instead I cursed under my breath to let the steam come off. I shrunk back in my seat. This was going to be a long day.

After the final bell rang, I strolled out of Chemistry class and headed straight for detention. Halfway to detention a hand suddenly rested on my shoulder. I twirled around only to see Spencer's friendly face. ''Hey,'' she breathed. ''You didn't pick up your phone yesterday and you didn't call back. Is something wrong?'' I breathed in sharply. After I received the text Spencer had called back just like she'd promised. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to Spencer after seeing that text. How was I supposed to talk to her? ''Hey, Spencer I just got a text from this psycho who names themselves A and claims that my best friend is alive. How are you?''

I exhaled, attempting to come up with an excuse. ''Um, no, nothing's wrong I-uh, I was just a little busy, that's all.'' Wow. No wonder no one made the effort to be my friend. Spencer raised one eyebrow and removed her hand from my shoulder. ''Alison, that has to be one of the worst excuses I've ever heard in my life.'' She crossed her arms. '' Now tell me what's wrong.'' She demanded. I was about to answer her when I heard a voice from behind me. ''Ah, there you are, Miss DiLaurentis. Detention's about to start.'' Crap. I'd almost forgotten about the detention. I glanced at Spencer with an apologetic look. Just before I turned around and walked to detention I mouthed ''I'll tell you later''. She nodded curtly, turned on her heel and sauntered away. I sighed and scrutinized the group of people who like me, had gotten themselves a detention. Midst the tiny group of people I spotted a familiar blonde. She fiddled with her hair looking bored. The seat next to her was empty. I sighed and sat in the seat next to her.

''What are you in here for?'' I asked. She looked at me, twirling her hair around her finger. ''I have been procrastinating for far too long so I guess the teachers finally snapped.'' She said. I nodded attentively, focusing on a fissure on the table. The door abruptly closed. I snapped my head up only to see Mr. Banks march to his chair. He sat down and eyed me before he dug his face in a book. I inched closer to Hanna. ''When is detention over?'' I whispered. She eyed the clock and inched closer as well. ''About 4.'' she whispered back. I shrunk back in my seat. Fantastic.

After detention I went straight home with Hanna. I figured I needed some company since I was alone. We went upstairs to my room and I flopped down on my bed. Hanna looked around examining my room. ''You have a huge bedroom,'' she exclaimed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and continued to glance around. I sat up, suddenly remembering something. ''Do you know a girl named Spencer?'' I suddenly asked. Hanna looked a little stunned. ''Yeah, she's like, she smartest person in the whole school and her parents are practically billionaires,'' she proclaimed vehemently. ''Why?'' I was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst. It sounded like she did _not _like Spencer. At all. ''Um, I was just wondering if you knew her'' I said timidly. She relaxed a little bit and exhaled. ''Look it's not that I have anything against her, she is just a little…'' She paused, not knowing what to say. She shook her head as to clear her head. ''You know what, forget it. It's not important anyway.'' She came closer and sat back on the bed with her palms. Wow, I thought. Something about Spencer must really annoy her. Or maybe she just didn't like Spencer. I wanted to ask her about her history with Spencer, but felt to shy and inquisitive.

''So,'' Hanna began. ''What do you wanna do?'' I shrugged. She gave me a disapproving look. ''Well, do you have a movie we can watch or something?'' she probed. Before I could answer her, I heard the front door open and close. I furrowed my brows in confusion. That was weird. My mom was on a business trip to New York and wouldn't be back for at least two weeks. Hanna noticed my expression and furrowed her eyebrows as well. ''Wasn't your mom supposed to be on a business trip?'' She enquired curiously. I'd told Hanna about my mom being on a business trip beforehand. I shrugged, curious too about who it might be. Hanna gasped. ''Maybe it's a serial killer. You know, I've seen it on TV, they tend to come in the middle of the day.'' She whispered worriedly. I huffed in disbelief. ''Hanna, I'm one hundred percent sure that it's not a serial killer.'' She widened her eyes. ''Are you sure?'' ''Yes, Hanna'' I deadpanned. I rose up from my bed and made my way downstairs with vigilant steps. I gasped.

''What are YOU doing here?''

A/N Soooo, let me know what you think! Who do YOU think it is? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Can't be love(Emison Fanfic) Chapter 6

**A/N Here you go another chapter, that's a bit longer than the previous :)**

Alison POV

''What are YOU doing here?'' I shrieked. I could hear Hanna stomp down the stairs behind me. She sidled up next to me. ''Who is _that_?'' Hanna asked fascinated. She fixed her hair and smoothed down her skirt. I sighed in aggravation. ''That's my brother, Jason'' I said, trying to sound nonchalant. ''Who I haven't seen since he got arrested for DIY and suddenly went MIA.'' I blurted out enraged. His demeanor didn't change. I had just blurted out one of his biggest secrets in front of a girl I barely knew. I knew I'd regret it later, but in the moment I didn't care. He got arrested for drunk driving, almost mowing down a girl in the process. At the time my mom had also filed for a divorce. So you could guess how I was. Yeah, you guessed it. I was flying on a pink sky of happiness. This is where Emily came into the picture. She helped me through it and was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. It was around that time we became best friends. After Jason got released from prison he never came home. He'd called mom once, revealing that he was in rehab. Mom didn't tell me though. I'd found out myself.

''Well?'' I inquired. ''Aren't you going to say something?'' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I could hear Hanna gulp beside me. I gave her a look that said don't-even-go-there. She smiled sheepishly and backed away.

''I think I'm gonna wait for you in your room Ali'' She said uneasily, sensing the atmosphere. Before she turned around, she casted one last glance at Jason. I almost chuckled at her sudden awkwardness. I always thought Hanna was so elegant and flawless. I could hear her pacing in my room. I raised my eyebrows waiting patiently for Jason to speak.

''I wanted to apologize, Ali. I never had the chance to do that,'' he started. ''I know, I haven't been the best brother in the world. I've done lots of stupid things, but letting you down has been the stupidest thing, I've ever done.'' He glanced mournfully at me. ''I'm sorry I was never there for you, Ali. I really am. I'm sorry I was never the brother you wan-''

''Why are you really here Jason?'' I interrupted him, crossing my arms. He narrowed his eyes and angled his head. He sighed frustrated and paced around. ''I don't have a place to stay.'' He confessed reluctantly. I swallowed a lump in my throat, forcing myself not to cry. ''Why don't you go live with your stoner buddies, huh?'' I snarled instead. His face flashed with hurt and humiliation. ''Ali, I never-''

''Save it.'' I interjected, cutting him off again. I shifted the weight to my other foot and uncrossed my arms. ''I think it's best if you just leave, Jason.'' He sighed wearily and nodded dejected walking away slamming the door after him. I took ragged breaths my vision blurry from all the tears in my eyes.

''Ali?'' Hanna called with a tinny voice. ''Are you okay?''

I took a fortifying breath and closed my eyes. ''Yeah, I'm fine, Hanna'' I lied distraught. I didn't want to tell Hanna what had just happened or what history I had with Jason. I didn't want to be all sentimental and thrown into a full-blown catharsis. I turned around plastering a fake smile on my face.

''How about that movie?'' Hanna smiled adorably and nodded eagerly. I chuckled, amused by her ingenuous behavior.

Hanna had already fallen asleep hallway through the movie. Hey, I couldn't have known that she would've slept to A Walk to Remember. That was one of the most tragic movies ever. Apparently for Hanna, it was a movie to sleep to. Well, I guess she was more of an action-type of girl. I thought about waking her up but that was just rude. At the same time, I didn't know how comfortable I felt about having her sleep over. The last sleepover I'd had been with Emily. Emily. Now that I thought about her, I thought about that text I'd gotten the other day. Was it true? Was Emily really alive? No. No, she couldn't be. I'd searched everywhere for her and I'd been at her funeral. If she wasn't dead, then who was in her grave?

I peered at Hanna who slept comfortably on my shoulder. She emitted an excruciating snore. Charming. I'd never thought a fashionista like Hanna snore. I snickered to myself. When she was awaken from her beauty sleep, I'll torment her forever with that. I shifted slowly away from Hanna, placing her head on a pillow cautiously. I went upstairs to my room and pulled a photo out from under my pillow. I sat on my bed feeling a little bit nauseous. It was a photo of me and Emily from the early stages of us becoming best friends. I let the tears flow down freely. I missed her so much. I missed the way she laughed. I missed her having near me. I would do anything to get her back. To tell her how I really felt about her. I didn't care the consequences, I'd let her know anyway.

I kissed the picture and put it back under my pillow, sniffing softly. Jason's reappearance had also triggered the emotions. He came back because he didn't have a place to stay. His apologize wasn't even genuine. I'd almost believed him, but I noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands. I didn't remember him being such a good liar.

I shook my head and went back downstairs to check up on Hanna. Maybe she'd woken up from her beauty sleep. I noticed that she wasn't on the couch anymore. The movie was still playing, the credits now rolling on the screen. I frowned. I didn't hear anything. She must have been stealthy. Had she snuck out? If she had, why wouldn't she tell me?

Suddenly I heard a clang of tinny noises in the kitchen. ''Damn it'' I heard someone mutter. I gulped. What if it was a thief? Or maybe a murderer? What if they had Hanna? I took tentative steps towards the kitchen, seizing the knife on the table; Hanna and I had used it to cut out oranges. I could hear them trying to put the pans and pots back. I gulped again and instinctively turned on the lights. I heard a girly scream and the pots and pans flew back on the floor. Hanna stood before me dumbfounded with a jar of Nutella in her hand and a spoon in the other. I let out a breath of relief.

''God, Hanna you scared me.'' I said. I gave her a look. ''What are you doing?'' I asked, surprised that she hadn't lost the Nutella in her hand. She smiled at me sheepishly.

''I was hungry'' she replied, looking a little flustered. ''At 2 AM?'' I came closer to her, putting the knife down on the kitchen counter. ''I thought you were a thief or something''

''Sorry'' She mumbled, putting the Nutella back in the overhead cabinet. I smiled. ''It's okay Hanna'' ''Where were you anyway?'' she asked, turning around to face me. ''When I woke up you weren't there.'' My face fell. I averted my eyes, focusing on marble kitchen counter. ''I,um, I had to see something.'' I buried my hands in my pockets. Hanna noticed my change of behavior, but didn't say anything.

''Let's just try to sleep,'' She said yawning. ''I'm tired.''

''I thought you were hungry.'' I teased. ''Nah, not anymore.'' She looped her arm with mine. ''Whatever you say.'' I laughed.

**A/N Let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Can't be love (Emison Fanfic) Chapter 7

A/N First off, I know I've been MIA for almost a month and I'm really sorry about that. I had to take care of some personal problems and had a horrendous case of writers block. I'm really sorry again, here's an extra long chapter for you guys, and thank you so much for over 4,500 + views that's just amazing. I can't promise too much, but I'll be sure to do my best to upload more frequently. Thanks again for sticking around. Okay, I'll stop rambling now, enjoy this chapter :)

Emily POV

I don't know how long I'd been in this musty motel room. I suppose a couple of days. Maybe. The masked person had poked their head in a few times to check up on me and to give me nourishment. They kept provoking me about this mysterious blonde girl in the photos. I'd been gazing at them, day and night, really scrutinizing my brain for any answers. But just like the day I'd gotten the photos, my brain was obscured. Completely blank. Last night I broke down and cried 'till it was dawn. I'm positive I hadn't slept many hours since waking up in this battered place. The place smelled terrible and I'd heard mice squeaking and even seen them running back and forth on the moldy red rug beneath my poor excuse of a bed.

I wanted to cry. Really bad. I didn't know where I was or who I was. I was completely defenseless and brittle. But I wouldn't let it show. I couldn't. I knew it wouldn't help anything and I would only show weakness in front of the sinister figure. I had to be strong. I needed answers and the only way I was going to get them was from the hooded figure.

I glanced at the photos again. Somehow they managed to calm me down a bit. Maybe it was because I looked content and carefree. I seemed to be really close with this girl in the photos. The hooded figure had referred to her as my ''bestie'' whatever that meant. I traced the edges of the photos with my fingers like I did the other night, in hope that it would ignite a memory. I scrambled and scrambled my brain for answers, clues, anything. I scrutinized the blonde girl carefully. There was something about her; I just couldn't put my finger on it. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration struggling for an answer. I grabbed the photos and flipped through them. The blonde girl appeared in each one of them. Huh, I thought. I must have made a lot of memories with this girl, and yet I couldn't find a single one. She must've been someone really important and she must've meant a lot to me. I kept flipping through the photos and came to a halt at one of them. My heart started pounding faster and faster. I was at some frat party and had my arms wrapped around a pretty, tall, brown-eyed girl. Spencer Hastings. I remembered her. I remembered something. I panted, suddenly feeling out of breath. All hope was not lost. My excitement was cut short, when the door creaked open.

''Having any fun?'' I frowned and faced the figure. ''I was wondering when you'd show up'' I said sarcastically, gaining confidence. ''You know, it was getting pretty boring without you around.''

The figure picked up on my sarcasm and faked enthusiasm. ''Oh my God, honey, you could've just told me the other night. '' They came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. ''All you have to do is ask, sweetie. ''

I scrunched up my face in disgust. Who the hell do they think they are? I was so ready to punch them in the face, but if I wanted answers, I needed to restrain myself. The hooded figure inched closer and closer to me. Damn, what is the purpose of getting this close to me, I thought moving slowly away from them. Creep.

''I want to make this easy for you,'' They hushed, folding their hands. ''So I'm going to take you to your best friend.'' I looked at them quizzically, wondering why they suddenly changed their mind. I mean, just yesterday, they wouldn't even let me open the blinds. Maybe they felt bad for me. Maybe they even felt remorse.

We went outside the motel and I immediately shaded my eyes from the sun. I had been in that room for so long that my eyes hadn't really adjusted to this much light. I can thank the asshole in front of me for that. ''Get inside'' They ordered when we approached a beat-up pick-up truck. I gave them a look before entering the car. A second later They were seated beside me. They reached in the glove box in front of me and hauled a black handkerchief. I involuntary let them put the blindfold on, feeling their leather hands around my skin. I shivered slightly under their touch. ''Take this as a pleasant surprise-party'' They gushed, revving up the car. I scoffed and tapped my foot persistently. ''Just drive will you?'' They emitted a cackle and patted my shoulder. ''As you wish, Killer''

We were driving for God knows how long, until the car finally came to a halt. I considered for how long the ride had actually taken. It felt like forever, but it had probably taken about three to four hours, tops. ''Here we are'' They announced in a sing-song voice, cutting off the engine. I had been blindfolded the whole ride, not daring to touch the fabric that enclosed my view. It's not that I was scared; I just didn't want to listen to the knob beside me with their snarky comments and whatnot.

The door suddenly jerked open and I was hauled outside. I brought my hands to the blindfold, but my hands were hastily towed down heavily. ''Ah-ah, _**I**_ take the blindfold down when it's supposed to, yes?'' They held onto my hands and marched into an unknown direction. We walked about a mile, until we came to halt with me still wearing the blindfold. ''Okay, ready?'' They exclaimed. ''Just take the damn blindfold off'' I replied distraught. ''Ta-da!'' They cautiously drew the blindfold off. Once it was taken off, I blinked several times forcing my eyes to adjust to the light. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I observed the area around me. There were a lot of big Victorian-style houses so this must be a wealthy neighborhood. ''Honey, look in front of you'' The hooded figure said, whirling me around. Before me was, just like the other houses around here, a big two-story Victorian house with huge rectangular windows. I raised my eyebrows in astonishment. This house seemed to be a little more extravagant than the other houses. Like it had something more to it. Or maybe it was just me.

''Well, aren't you going to make the first move?'' The figure asked after a rather long pause of silence. I shrugged. ''I don't know her.'' I stated simply. Truth was that I had spent almost every night wrecking my brain, trying to find a connection to this girl. I kept staring at the pictures, but to no avail. The only thing I could remember was the girl I had my arms wrapped around at a party. Spencer Hastings. It was odd that I remembered Spencer, but not the blonde girl. I had obviously spent a lot of time with her, yet I couldn't recall any memory of her and me.

The figure tutted and shoved me towards the door. ''Oh nonsense, once you see her in the flesh, I'm sure you'll remember a thing or two.'' I tried to protest, but They had a firm grip on me. I thought about screaming for help, but that thought would probably send me straight to the morgue. So I kept my mouth shut, and let Them lead me to the unfamiliar door. ''Do you want me to ring the bell for you as well?'' They talked to me like I was a five-year-old. ''I can handle myself, thank you very much.'' I replied sarcastically. They snickered and hid behind some bushes nearby. ''Don't take too long, I will be right here waiting'' They proclaimed. I scoffed. They were seriously getting on my nerves.

I was about to knock on the door, when I heard footsteps from the other side. I promptly took a small step backwards, unexpectedly feeling very aflutter and delirious at the same time. Before I could think any further the door sprung open to reveal none other than the girl featured in all the pictures I'd had back in the motel room. When she saw me, her eyes went as big as flying saucers and her mouth was so open, I swear I could see her uvula. She was even prettier in the flesh. Her blonde hair in curls and her eyes were even bluer than I could have ever imagined. I watched as her expression turned from astonishment, to worry, to incredulity and finally to relief. She cleared up her throat and spoke with the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life.

''Emily?''

**_A simple spark ignites, a sea of diamonds. From the dark, alive, breaks the silence._**

A/N They finally got to see each other for the first time! Who do you think -A could possibly be? Let me know what you think! :) PS. The last line is a song called ''Feel like falling'' by Digital Daggers.


End file.
